Rowan and Anya
by maebay
Summary: very sour.  old times.  love it.


She stoood by the lake side bathing when she heard a low grumble from behind. Turning about face she came head on with a wolf. Fearsome in size and eyes as putrid as the devil himself, the wolf took a step closer, coming in on his kill.

She looked desperately for anyone near, til she remembered she walked a little ways to distance herself and the rest of the village's people. 'Twas a fine morning to get chores done by the lake. For the full heat of the day was not upon them yet. She had told Benjamin, the castle gate keeper where she would be and set off to get her bathing done. She terribly needed to bathe. Not only that, she wanted to. She didn't want to be near Rowan if she stunk of the last few days'  
training. Him and her have been training together for almost three months now, and they have grew strong. Their practices bringing them closer and closer each day.

Hastily moving her eyes back to the giant grey wolf, she weighed her options. She could run over to the near tree and fetch her sword, but surely this beast is faster than she. She could try to run into the water and swim up lake to get help from others, if they were willing. The villangers often did not like her.  
Granted she has only been here for three months and she trained with the warriors. Ladies of the village also did not like her being in the castle, for now she was closer to the Lord's only son, Rowan.

Her only other option was to stand there and be torn to shreds. Contimplating where to run, she noted the wolf start to circle her. Good lord, she was going to be a meal hath she not move soon. Fear waved through her body and she felt a lump rise in her throat. She was swift with her sword from the three months of training and now that was her only option. The wolf was now between her and the water, ensuring she did not escape. She looked at the beady black eyes and turned as fast as she could. Pumping her legs, she bolted for the tree where her sword await.

A menacing snarl ripped from the wolf's throat behind her. Before she could quiver by how close it sounded she felt searing pain rip her side. Her foot caught in a hole causing her to spin halfway and fall before she would twist her anckle. The large animal was now satnding over her. It's paw digging in further at her stomach. Screaming in agony, her voice was back, the lump in her throat completely gone. With one hand trying to push the creature off her and the other holding her bleeding side, she couldn't fend off the snapping teeth. Thus turning her head back and fourth, 'twas it only able to clip the sides of her face twice.  
Looking straight at her killer, she saw it open it's huge jaws and lunge at her throat.

Before being able to feel it's powerful mouth clamp over her, she heard a yelp. The slice of a blade came next, then all the weight was thrown off of her.  
Rowan stood over her with a bloody sword in hand. "I am sorry m'lady. For I was not here sooner."

"Do not worry." Anya said through clenched teeth. The pain at her side was increasing already.

"Here..let me," Rowan's massive figure squat down beside her, "Try to..help." he said, unsure where to put his hands on her naked body. His body responded oddly to seeing her in this state. She was so beautiful, the pain on her face only making her features only more sensual. His insides clenched, weither it be from seeing her hurt or seeing her bare, he did not know. Forgetting the pain at his member he slid his hands under her and lifted.

"I am terribly sorry. I am going to have to take you through thy village to get to the castle."

"Tis fine." she responded, feeling light headed from the sudden lift, she lay her head against his chest. Feelling safe in his muscular embrace, she tried to relax all her muscles, but the pain at her side only increased with his steps.

Rowan felt horrible for not being there a few minutes earlier. He could have killed that wolf within seconds with no remorse before it could even lay it's steely eyes upon her again. He felt her go limp in his arms. Walking past some villangers, Rowan tried to hide her body from their staring eyes, but could not move without getting a low hiss in response from her. She was in pain and he couldn't bare much of it.

"Almost there." he soothed, moving some hair out of her face. He cared for her more much more than he was willing to admit.

"Sir?" Benjamin asked hesitantly as he tried not to stare too much at Anya's naked form lain in his arms.

"We just need to be let in Benjamin." Rowan ordered showing some impacient anger in his voice.

When he walked through the gates no one was present. Needing to take care of Anya, he didn't care if anyone saw. Surely villangers would talk if they found out she was in his room, but he needed to tend to her wounds, for he did not know how bad they were. He would certainly not take her back to her tower. He didn't mind sharing his room with her. She was one women he liked the company of, other than his mother. He laid her over his bed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Horrible?" she asked looking up at him with hurt eyes and a weak voice. His face automatically softened.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked.

"Please do." she did not care that she lay infront of him naked. She was comfortable in this being.

He took three steps closer to her, his knees brushing the bed. He looked in her eyes and she stared back blankly. He noticed two gashes on her face. One on each cheek. he reached his hand out and touched her chin, tilting and lifting it to check out the wounds on her face. "Minimal." was all he said. He then moved his eyes from her face to her breasts. Feeling like he was invading her own private space, he quickly looked down to her stomach, trying to forget their perkiness.  
Her stomach was the worst. No longer was her stomach creamy white. It was drenched in crimson red and that red streamed down her thighs, causing him to look at her womanhood. When he looked back at her face, she was pale. Too pale for his liking.

"Your face. It shows fear." he nodded his head to what she said. "My side. It hurts." She stole a look downward at herself and grew more pale. For what she saw through all of the blood were three thick lines going from the bottom of her right breast to her belly button. She then looked at Rowan in fear.

"I will go get Lady Chastity. Do not move Anya. I will be back." he bent over his bed, careful to watch her side. He lightly kissed each gash on her face then placed his lips upon her's. When he pulled up her cheeks were pink. Rowan liked that, for he knew she would be fine.

Castle Montfort was big, but luckily Lady Chastity resided in the East wing as he did. When he reached her she was folding some of the Lady Montfort's gowns and quickly tossed them aside when he told her Anya was attacked. Lady Chastity was one of the few ladies who liked Anya. Anya's first day here, Lady Chastity talked with Anya and actually listened. They have been friends since and Lady Chastity is one of the few people Anya trusts. Anya is a kind lady, and has a big heart, but from what Rowan knew, she trusted hardly anyone. Ever since her mother and father were both killed by her older brother when she was thirteen. It took a lot for Anya to trust. And a lot of time did Anya and Lady Chastity spend together.

"What in the Lord's name happned?" Lady Chastity gasped when she stepped into the room and saw the first glimpse of Anya's body.

"Tis a wolf what happened." Rowan answered for Anya.

"I'll go get wet cloth and bandage ye. Hold on me dear. An don' fret, me get ye a loose robe too." Lady Chastity smiled then dashed from the room.

About an hour later Anya was cleaned, bandaged, and barely dressed. For anything touching her right side hurt far too bad. Rowan had not left her side the whole time Lady Chastity cleaned her and bandaged her up. Now he lay right next to her on his bed. She slept while he watched her. He felt guilty. He should have followed sooner, but did not want her to think that's all he did anymore. He shouldn't care what she thought. He should do as he pleased, he was to be the next King.  
But he couldn't fight what was inside. He knew he cared for her. Surely she knows that after today, there's no hiding it. Truth be told, he was tired of hiding it.  
He cared not if she knew now. He wanted her to. He lay there watching her chest rise and fall. With each breath she took her lips quivered a bit. The more he focused on that, the more his insides grew tight. How those soft lips felt earlier..he cleared his throat to rid the thought and her eyes fluttered open revealing her green depths.

"How are you?" Rowan asked, glad she wasn't as pale as before. He grew so custom to those green eyes that whenever he looked at anything any shade of green he pictured her.

"I am well. My gratitude to you, m'lord." she shut her eyes and bowed her head, for she could not bend over and bow lying down.

"Anya, I'd do it again, anytime."

Anya felt his heat rise. She looked into his brown eyes and melted. She raised her hand and placed it over his heart, feeling it beat. She lifted his hand with her other and put his up to her own heart. His eyes grew brighter feeling the firmness of her breast.

"Sorry m'lord." she cleared her throat and pulled her hand back.

Rowan grabbed her hand and replaced it where it twas, "Anya, don't apologize for touching me." Her heart sped up and she remembered his kiss from earlier.

She terribly wanted him. She remembered how he had kissed her ealier, and even though it embarrassed her a little because she was not prepared, she wanted more. As much as she could get from him. "Kiss me Rowan."

"Yes m'lady, anything you ask." He leaned in and inhaled her scent, flowers blossomed in his nose and he couldn't resist any longer. He brushed his lips against hers and when she yelped in shock he grinned, thus searing more. His lips sped and he slid his hand over her bare thigh. Slowly moving his finger tips up she let out a sigh. Taking advantage of her mouth he slid his tongue in and they danced with fire. Her hands snaked over his chest and up around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She was breathing quickly and becoming more aware of her side. She tried pushing the pain of it to the back of her mind and only think about Rowan and the effects he had on her, but she couldn't conceal the pain. Rowan heard a moan against his lips and he sprand to life. Hurting from his britches being in the way,  
he reached down and untied them, releasing himself.

As Anya heard Rowan's low groan in respone she felt wetness inbetween her legs and she opened them a little, allowing his finger tips to rub her. She pulled her head away from his a little when his fingers slipped inside her. His other hand reached up and grabbed onto one of her nipples while he moved his mouth to the other. Breathing heavily, she let out little pants and pleas that drove him mad. When her insides clenched, beckonying to keep him going just a few moments longer, Rowan pulled his fingers out. He knew what she wanted, but he did not want to give it to her, just yet. He sucked hard once, then bit her nipple softly.

"Please. m'lord, please." she moaned.

Removing his mouth after lapping her breast one more time, he moved carefully ontop of her, remembering what had just pained her side. He slipped his throbing cock up and down her wet intrance, never entering. She was exploding from the inside out and with skaing hands tore off his shirt. How much she loved his chest.  
She bobbed her own head to lick his dark nipple and sucked roughly, grazing ever so slightly with her front teeth. She reached her hand down to grasp ahold of him and was pleasantly shocked when her hand could not entirely fit around it. Stroking up and down he let sighs of pleasure release and she grinned, now kissing his neck.  
When he started moving his hips with her hands she knew she had him now. She placed the tip of him at her entrance and stroked down, knowing he would move inside her.  
She moaned when he plunged into her, hard. She was surprised he was thrusting so hard, but could not get enough. He knew he should be careful with her hurt body, but he wanted her helpless, so she would need him more. "Do not," he rasped huskily in her ear, "Call me lord. I am Rowan. Your Rowan." She almost screamed when he finally plunged all the way inside her. Pumping faster and harder she rapped her legs around his waist, allowing even more of him to enter. "Say it." he commanded,  
biting her neck and sucking.

"Rowan," she breathed into his neck. "Rowan," this time screaming it with her head flung back baring her neck to him, "You are mine!"

Hearing her scream his name he knew anyone in the East wing could hear her. He did not care. He was claiming what was his and they both loved it. Her thighs tightened around him and her insides clenched, releasing her ecstacy. He too drenched her insides and he pushed in once more, staying there while they both soared.  
She was panting into his neck and her nails were dug into his back. Slowly she released her legs from around him, let go of his back and he layed on top of her when she went limp.

Montfort Cobalt Chastity Silverbeard Bealcrest


End file.
